


То самое рождество

by Argentum06660



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels, Angst, Canon death of a character, Christmas, Drama, Evil Hunters, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt / Comfort, M/M, Post 5 season, Resurrection, Temporary death of a character, Woe / Loss, deviations from the canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum06660/pseuds/Argentum06660
Summary: Таймлайн - после 5 сезона.Сэм не вернулся из клетки Люцифера, Касс пропал на небесах после предотвращения апокалипсиса.Дин прожил с Лизой год, после чего ушел, не в силах больше жить спокойной жизнью.
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	То самое рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Это совсем не то, что я хотел с самого начала, но этот вариант мне тоже нравится.   
> На этой работе, я, вероятно, закончу писать по этому пэйрингу и фандому.   
> Но это не точно.   
> \---  
> Гавриил:
> 
> https://homeofthenutty.com/supernatural/screencaps/albums/SPN9x18/SPN_0459.jpg  
> \---  
> Это должно было быть опубликовано ещё в декабре...   
> На Рождество как бы... Но что-то пошло не так...Ай, плевать. Рождество у меня 18 апреля (дата публикации на другом ресурсе)  
> \---  
> Обложка:  
> https://sun3-11.userapi.com/1iL0oMY7aISLQIFmrOttXpm76j7vk7u_SUztRg/pBDm5hnWK0M.jpg

Дин не любил притворяться, именно поэтому, когда совсем стало невмоготу, он ушел от Лизы спустя год. Объяснил это тем, что такая жизнь не для него.

По сути, он не лгал, но и не сказал до конца всю правду. Дело было в одном пернатом. И нет, не в Кастииле. После предотвращения апокалипсиса серафим вернулся на небеса, и больше охотник о нем ничего не слышал.

Все чаще Дин вспоминал о Гаврииле. Архангеле, который долгое время прикидывался трикстером, а потом встретил Винчестеров и пошел вместе с ними против всего крылатого батальона. Однако конец у этого всего был весьма печальный.

Гавриил погиб.

И Дину бы в пору радоваться, ведь больше нет этой жопы с крыльями, что раздражала лишь одним своим присутствием и устраивала смертельные шуточки-ловушки, в которые с завидной регулярностью угождал именно старший Винчестер.  
Сейчас же охотник не ощущал ничего, кроме безмерной тоски и боли где-то там, в душе. Что-то внутри отчаянно скребло по нервам, по крошечным остаткам былых чувств, и не желало отпускать. Противный архангел поселился глубоко в сердце и напрочь отказывался оттуда выселяться.

≪Забудь.≫ говорил он себе каждый раз, когда мысли уносили его в те времена, в которые Винчестеры даже и подумать не могли, что на самом деле столкнулись с архангелом, а не с фокусником. Но забыть не получалось.

Гавриил время от времени появлялся перед ним в случайных видениях, в толпе людей. Пытаясь догнать его, Дин скоро понимал, что это совершенно другой человек, а то и вовсе просто окно какого-то здания.

Винчестер чувствовал себя невероятно одиноким. И не удивительно, ведь лучший друг пропал неизвестно где, Сэм был в аду вместе с Люцифером и Михаилом в клетке, а тот, кто хоть немного мог побесить его своим присутствием, лежал мертвым в отеле.

Он гнал по дороге настолько быстро, словно старался от чего-то сбежать. Наверное, от чувств и воспоминаний, да и вообще от этой блядской жизни охотника. Наверно, стоило где-нибудь осесть, найти работу, жилье, и попытаться еще раз жить жизнью нормального человека, не стремясь каждый день рисковать собой ради тех, кто даже не подозревал ни о чем.

За потоками собственных мыслей охотник и не заметил, как на улице начинало темнеть. За окном полил дождь, который с каждой секундой становился лишь сильнее. Видимость падала, поэтому Дин решил искать место, где можно было остановиться и переждать непогоду. Помирать в тридцать один по такой глупой причине, ему совершенно не хотелось.

Прошло еще какое-то время, прежде чем впереди в свете фар Винчестер заметил темный силуэт какого-то здания. Дождь лил, выбивая на крыше Импалы что-то похожее на имперский марш. Дин хотел прибавится скорость, но вовремя понял, что совсем не знает качество дороги; тормозной путь у высокой скорости вполне мог загнать его в кювет, поэтому дорога до возможного пристанища заняла ещё двадцать минут.

Паркуясь, охотник ощутил какое-то смутное чувство дежавю. На задворках мелькнула мысль, словно он здесь уже когда-то был. Дин поначалу хотел остаться и переждать погоду в машине, но что-то все-таки заставило его выскочить прямо под дождь, закрыть машину и побежать под крышу заброшенного строения.

Пройдя немного, Винчестер понял, что находился в холле отеля, а немного съехавшая надпись «Elysian Fields Hotel» на стене над ресепшеном, невольно заставила вспомнить события годовой давности.

Языческие боги, он с Сэмом попал к ним в ловушку. Потом появился Люцифер, который убил всех и своего брата, а Дин лишний раз убедился, что все ангелы конченые мудаки.

Где-то внутри, остро возникшее желание, почти заставило Дина сбежать отсюда, только чтоб больше не видеть и не возвращаться, и плевать на погоду. Однако здравый смысл все же победил, и парень остался, правда решил не стоять на месте и пойти дальше.

***

Помещение, когда-то служившее язычникам комнатой совещаний, встретило охотника зловещей тишиной. Здесь царила та же разруха, которую учинил падший архангел. На полу был виден след сгоревших крыльев, который за целый год, казалось, вообще не изменился.

Дин ожидал увидеть здесь тело младшего архангела, однако кроме отпечатка, о нем больше ничего не напоминало. Вероятно, это было глупостью, но отчего-то в душе охотника появилась слабая надежда, что его ангел все еще жив, просто где-то спрятался, чтобы восстановиться и переждать бурю.

И если прошлый раз не заставил охотника выскочить обратно на улицу, то сейчас он и сам не заметил, как успел добежать до Импалы и забрать оттуда все нужное для заклинания.

Ангелы могут не отвечать на молитвы, но на призыв являться обязаны. Все просто.

Всего лишь миска, несколько ингредиентов, спичка и… Абсолютно нулевой результат.  
Ничего не изменилось. Дин проделывал это несколько раз и раньше, надеясь, что заклинание сработает, но…

Винчестер вздохнул, отталкивая от себя посуду. Боль, зародившаяся внутри, становилась сильнее. Отчаяние и безысходность нахлынули следом. Охотник едва ли не плакал. Он искренне не понимал, почему они должны терять тех, кто им был дорог, тех, кого они любили.

Не совсем понимая, что он делает, Дин медленно спустился на корточки, проводя кончиками пальцев по контуру пепельного пера. Затем развернулся и лег на пол, как раз, чтобы след крыльев оказался за его спиной.

Вставать и идти куда-то не хотелось, вообще ничего не хотелось. Хотелось только умереть.

Повернув голову на бок, Дин посмотрел на отпечаток и невольно подумал о том, какими большими все же были его крылья. Почему-то Винчестер уверен, что они у Гавриила синие, совсем как его родной дом.

Короткий звон заставил отвлечься от своих мыслей и запустить руку в карман, вытаскивая оттуда телефон. На экране горит уведомление о новом сообщении. Дин не удивлен, видя, что оно от Лизы.

≪Ты приедешь?≫

Винчестер решил не отвечать, он все сказал еще тогда, когда уходил. Повторять все снова он не собирался.

Случайно взгляд его зацепился за время. Часы показывали без двадцати минут двенадцать. Надо же, почти Рождество, Дин не в кругу семьи, а в каком-то богом забытом месте, ждал, пока закончится гроза. Класс.

От кого-то охотник слышал, что желания, загаданные в канун Рождества, имели свойство сбываться. Конечно же это ребячество, но почему бы и нет? Все равно терять уже нечего. 

Желания всего два: Вернуть Сэма из ада, и вернуть Гавриила. И если хотя бы одно сбудется, Винчестер будет очень счастлив рад.

Охотник даже и не заметил, как простое загадывание желаний превратилось в какую-то безмолвную молитву, в которой он просил Гавриила вернуться. Если не к нему, то просто вернуться.

Черт возьми, Дину нужен был Гавриил. Не важно какой. С крыльями или без, с его магией или совсем без сил, как обычный человек, которому не чужды все человеческие потребности. Дину нужен этот архангел. Очень нужен.

***

«Вернись»

Показалось? 

«Вернись»

Нет. Снова в ушах звучит это слово. Но так отдаленно, тихо и жалобно, словно тот, кто зовет, почти отчаялся в том, что это сработает. 

Гавриил раскрывает глаза и не видит перед собой ничего. На секунду ему даже кажется, что он ослеп, но нет. Это не так. Просто вокруг темно и ничего не видно. 

Поднимаясь, ангел оглядывается вокруг себя, совершенно не понимая, где он находится. Что вообще ждет его в этом месте? 

Наверное, было бы проще, вспомни, кто он вообще такой. Но крылатый не помнит даже своего имени.

Когда за спиной раздается чей-то голос, ангел вздрагивает. Так неожиданно это было. И откуда-то появляется непонятное чувство страха. Словно тот, кто находится за ним, может в две секунды разорвать на части. Но какой смысл в этом? Он и так уже мёртв.

Интересно. А как давно? По ощущениям, словно вечность прошла. Собравшись с духом, ангел оборачивается назад и видит себя, как ни странно. Конечно, он не знает, как выглядит, но почему-то уверен, что видит самого себя.

Непонятное существо смотрит на него так, словно и правда собирается убить его. Молчит. Гавриил сглатывает, не в силах отвести взгляд в сторону.

— Спи. — наконец произносит, все так же смотря в глаза напротив. И у архангела от этого тона кровь в жилах стынет.

— Я не хочу спать...Я должен вернуться. Вернее, я думаю, что должен вернуться. Меня зовут назад...

— Гавриил, спи. — повторяет он, все тем же тоном.

Гавриил? Кто это? Пернатый оглядывается, надеясь увидеть кого-то ещё, но никого больше нет. Значит, наверное, это его имя.

— Я больше не буду спать. — твёрдо произносит он. — Верни меня.

— Посмотри на себя... — с насмешкой произносит Пустота, подходит ближе. — Ты даже не помнишь своего имени. Если его не помнишь ты, то неужели ты думаешь, что хоть кто-то другой его помнит? Хоть кто-то, кто помнит тебя...

Черт, звучит логично. Даже слишком логично. И чем больше он думает об этом, тем больше это кажется правдой. 

— Я... Я не могу... Это...

— Можешь! Просто берёшь и спишь! Что в этом сложного?! — существо внезапно выходит из себя, чем пугает архангела. — Ты лишь жалкое ничтожество, которое обречено находиться здесь! Ты никому не нужен! И в наказание за то, что ты проснулся, как только заснешь, увидишь все, что случилось с тобой при жизни. Но видеть ты будешь лишь плохое. Видеть и сожалеть. О том, что сделал и не сделал.

Гавриил вздрагивает. Страшно становится ещё больше. Теперь он ещё отчетливее понимает, что снова засыпать нельзя. Ни в коем случае.

И вдруг, словно в подтверждение его мыслям, по этому странному измерению проносится полное отчаяния и боли:

«Гавриил... Вернись...»

Он не знает почему, но внутри появляется какой-то огонёк, какая-то искорка надежды, что не все ещё потеряно. А вместе с тем, появляется что-то ещё. Что-то, что у него когда-то отобрали.

— Перестань. Перестань это делать. — нервно произносит, делая шаг вперёд. — Ты не должен вспоминать то, кем был. Не сейчас. Ты ещё не спишь.

Ему показалось, или в голосе Пустоты проскакивают нотки паники? После этого страх куда-то испаряется, а Гавриил отворачивается, мысленно протягивая руку к тому, что так усердно скрыли.

Оно жжется, но жжется несильно. Терпимо. Воспоминания наплывают. Резко и все сразу. Кажется, что ещё мгновение, и голова просто треснет, не выдержав напора. Он не может удержаться от крика боли, а Пустота не может удержаться от довольного смешка. 

Всё прекращается так же быстро, как и начинается. 

— Выпускай меня отсюда. Сейчас же. Иначе ты пожалеешь о том, что не сделал этого сразу. — угрожающе произносит он, неотрывно глядя на самого себя.

Кажется, будто у существа перед ним нервно дёргается глаз.

— Выпускай. — твёрдо повторяет архангел, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией собеседника.

Тот делает глубокий вдох, вероятно, ради того, чтобы успокоиться, но не помогает. Гавриил продолжает придерживаться той же тактики. Доказывает словами, добивает чужие нервы. 

В конце концов он не выдерживает и выбрасывает надоедливого ангела прочь из измерения обратно на Землю. 

***

Если честно, Гавриил не был уверен, что у него получится. Но получилось. Правда он думал, что его забросит в какое-нибудь цветастое поле. Но нет.

Чего архангел не ожидал, так это того, что окажется он как раз там же, где и умер. 

На самом деле, небожитель уже был готов покинуть это место, улететь прочь как можно дальше и больше никогда не видеть, и никогда не вспоминать. Однако взгляд зацепился за машину, стоящую неподалёку. Чёрная шевроле импала. Архангел прекрасно знал, кому она принадлежала, но что Винчестеры забыли здесь?

Гейб замер на месте. Он не знал, что делать. В конце концов любопытство пересилило, и он решил всё-таки зайти в то, что когда-то было отелем.

Проходя по коридору, который не был завален камнями и прочим мусором, крылатый невольно поежился. Находиться здесь, даже тогда, было неуютно, но любопытство продолжало толкать его вперёд. Наконец он достиг дверей, ведущих в тот самый зал, где все произошло.

Здесь так же ничего не изменилось. Разве что, стало только темнее и холоднее. Ангел поежился. Хотел уже уйти, как заметил чьё-то лежащее тело посреди комнаты. Судя по росту и коротким волосам, это был Дин.

Винчестер лежал спиной к нему, поэтому заметить не должен был. Гавриил двинулся вперёд, гадая, что он мог здесь забыть. Однако, подойдя ближе, архангел невольно замер. Это действительно был Дин, но лежал он... на отпечатке его собственных крыльев.

Погрузившийся в собственные мысли, Дин даже не заметил, как к нему подошёл тот, кого он так умолял вернуться.

— Вернись, просто вернись... — почти неслышно произнёс он, проводя подушечкой указательного пальца по опечатку пера.

У Гавриила, стоящего за ним, аж дыхание перехватило от того, с каким отчаянием были произнесены эти слова. Дин, обычно такой сильный, сейчас казался слишком разбитым и сломанным.

Архангел опустился вниз, осторожно касаясь чужого плеча и переворачивая человека на спину. Винчестер смотрел куда-то вверх из-под полуприкрытых век, словно не замечая, что его потревожил кто-то другой. От такого вида у Гавриила аж что-то сжалось внутри.

— Эй, Дин... — пернатый легонько потряс его за плечо. — Я... вернулся. Слышишь? Вернулся.

— Вернулся...— бездумно повторил охотник. В уголках глаз невольно навернулись слезы.

Это невозможно. Он ведь мёртв. Тогда его возвращение — чудо. Но чудес не бывает. Так что то, что он сейчас видит — обыкновенный глюк.

— Эй-эй, я не глюк. Дин-о, ну хватит… Смотри… —архангел взял его за руку, крепко сжав чужую ладонь в своей. — Я настоящий. Никакой не глюк. Разве глюки могут быть такими осязаемыми?

Пернатый коротко всхлипнул, чувствуя, как защипало в носу от поступающих слез. Они не заставили себя долго ждать. Парочка скатилась по щекам и упала вниз, на руку охотника. Винчестер слабо дернулся от неожиданности, потянув конечность на себя, но внезапно встретил сопротивление. Будь ангел, сидевший перед ним, призраком или галлюцинацией, он легко бы смог освободиться. Но нет. Его держали.

Моргнув пару раз и стараясь осмыслить происходящее, Дин поднялся с пола, садясь. Он протянул свободную руку вперёд, осторожно касаясь его щеки, будто боялся, что вот сейчас он просто возьмёт и исчезнет как какой-то призрак. Однако этого не случилось, и призрак не рассеялся.

Прошла ещё одна, мучительно долгая, минута, прежде чем архангела быстро сгребли в объятия, крепко прижимая к себе. Гавриил растерянно вздохнул, положив ладони на чужие лопатки.

— Эй все в порядке, большой мальчик. — Винчестера легонько хлопнули ладонью. — Всё в порядке. 

Знакомое прозвище заставило его только сильнее прижать к себе небожителя. Рука поднялась выше, путая пальцы в светлых волосах.

— Ангел мой... — полушепотом произнёс охотник, на пару секунд касаясь губами его виска. — Как я рад, что ты вернулся…

Дин немного отодвинулся от него и обхватил ладонями ангельское лицо. Гавриил сидел перед ним все такой же маленький и милый.

— Это самое настоящее рождественское чудо. Все-таки желания и правда могут сбываться иногда…

— Ага. К тебе вернулся лучший архангел на свете. К тому же, ещё и вестник…

— И не забудь, что он самый скромный… 

— Дин отвел взгляд, делая вид, что задумался, а потом снова посмотрел на пернатого. — Знаешь, мне кажется, мы сейчас о Кастииле говорим.

— Сейчас кто-то сдохнет так, что больше никто и никогда не сможет его воскресить... — протянул Гавриил, и в глазах его блеснул угрожающий огонёк.

— Спокойно. Сдаюсь. — Винчестер поднял руки в знак того, что он и правда сдаётся. Однако губы охотника невольно растянулись в улыбке до ушей.

Крылатый улыбнулся в ответ, а затем поднялся на ноги сам и помог встать Дину.

— Давай уйдём отсюда? — поинтересовался внезапно тихо. — Брат, к которому я был больше всего привязан, и который всадил в меня клинок… Эти воспоминания все еще слишком живы…

Винчестер подошёл к нему, приподнимая голову архангела за подбородок, таким образом заставляя его посмотреть на себя.

— Я и сам не против. Мне тоже это место напоминает не о лучших событиях. Я просто искал укрытие от дождя. — Дин приблизился к чужому лицу достаточно, чтобы оставить короткий поцелуй на его губах. — Поэтому пойдём…  
Крылатого взяли за руку и быстро потянули обратно на выход.

— Вот поселимся хотя бы в приличном номере гостиницы и тогда отпразднуем рождество по-человечески… — подал голос небожитель, вновь повеселев.

— Мне можешь ничего не дарить... — улыбнулся Дин, выходя за двери вместе с архангелом. 

На улице до сих пор лил дождь. Не так сильно, как раньше, поэтому вполне можно было продолжить путь. Дин уже думал о том, чтобы быстро добежать до импалы и постараться как можно меньше промокнуть, как вдруг краем глаза заметил что-то золотистое.

Переведя взгляд в сторону, он, на половину с восхищением, на половину с удивлением, увидел ангельское крыло, прикрывающее его от посягательств природных осадков.

— Мне от дождя ничего не будет... —заговорил архангел, и Дин повернулся к нему лицом. — Но я не хочу, чтобы заболел ты…

Винчестер уже хотел было сказать, что его не берут болезни, но все же промолчал, понимая, что о нем просто заботятся. Он лишь коротко кивнул, думая о том, что ждёт их дальше. 

Возможно это будет новый конец света, может быть численность нечисти увеличится. А может быть Сэм вернётся из ада. Что будет дальше, не знал никто. Единственный способ исправить это, просто жить дальше. 

Дин вздохнул, возвращаясь из своих мыслей, взял Гавриила за руку, и они вдвоём шагнули вперёд к машине.


End file.
